Make A Move Or Move On
by deadsylifer
Summary: Mako and Korra get some advice from Bolin


They had been bickering all day. It started when she had shown up late for practice, again and it had set him off. "I get that this is just a game to you," he snapped, "But this means everything for us so try not to screw it up!"

It had rankled her, but she had ignored him. That time. Their nit picking- him about her form, her about his technique- had even managed to annoy Bolin, which was no easy feat unto itself. When they started in on each other again he had had enough.

"Rocks and dirt, you two, give it a rest! Make a move or move on!" he snapped, "You are seriously marshing my mellow!"

"Practice is over," Mako growled, heading for their apartment. Bolin stalked out soon after, leaving Korra standing alone in the gym.

Great, she thought, At least I can still catch the ferry home.

Korra made it all the way to the ferry before she realized she had left her bag- and the things Pema had asked her to pick up, in the boys' apartment. She had left it there before heading to the gym to meet them. With an aggravated sigh, she headed back.

Mako dropped to the couch, toweling his hair dry. The hot shower had relaxed his tense muscles but hadn't done much to alleviate his bad mood.

_Make a move or move on..._

He ran a hand through his hair. Agni, she was just so infuriating! Headstrong, stubborn, unreasonable... beautiful, funny and mesmerizing. His head fell back against the cushion. He had no idea what to do with her. He had very little experience with girls and Korra was like none he had ever known before.

Right back to being fully irritated, he began to pace back and forth. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to 'make a move' if she wasn't so damn arrogant all the time. Spirits knew he wanted her. It didn't make sense and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it.

She was like an addiction. It didn't matter if they were laughing or fighting, he wanted her near him. She made his heart pound and his blood boil. One minute he wanted to throttle her and the next he was sure he would kiss her.

The door flung open and the object of his obsession walked in. "What the hell, you can't knock?" he snapped.

She stood rooted to the spot for a moment, surprised to see him with no shirt on. It was quite a sight, she hadn't imagines his stomach to be nearly so muscled and... great. But she was already in a bad mood and her temper quickly flared. "What you can't put some clothes on?" she countered. She kicked the door shut behind her and stomped toward him. Her bag was on on the floor at the foot of the couch he stood in front of.

"It's my apartment," he growled.

"Whatever. I'm not staying anyway."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "Good."

Her eyes narrowed. "So now I'm not welcome here?"

"You're the one who said you weren't staying," he pointed out.

"Well i didn't realize I couldn't if I wanted to!" she snapped.

"I didn't say that," he said' "You did."

She tried to step around him but he moved to block her way. "Well maybe I don't want to stay," she said.

"Maybe you don't and thats really the problem."

"Whatever. I can take a hint," she hissed. He blocked her way twice more.

"Really? Because you are terrible at taking a hint," he snorted.

She wanted to knock the smirk off his face so bad her hand tingled. "Knock it off," she growled.

"Or what, Avatar?" he asked, eyes brows raised in challenge. He bounced lightly from foot to foot.

Korra bristled, her competitive side taking control. "You wanna go toe to toe with me, Mako?"

He leaned forward just a little bit, a strange glint in his eyes mixed with open challenge. "Maybe I do," he said, rocking back on his heels.

"Fine," she said, shoving the couch back out of their way, "No bending."

"Think I can't handle you?" he smirked.

"No, I just want to beat you with my bare hands," she said, sickly sweet, and pushed him.

"I'll go easy on you, kid," he snorted, "Don't worry."

"Because I'm a girl?" She aimed a high kick at his jaw.

"Nope," he said, side stepping it and catching her arm, twisting it behind her back. "Because I can," he growled near her ear.

She hooked her leg around his and yanked, making him stumble and throwing him over her shoulder, flat on his back. "Well, you had better do better then that," she smirked.

The next few minutes were a flurry of kicks, jabs and grappling. Twice he caught her foot and sent her sprawling to the floor. She got in a few nice kicks, once causing him to grunt in pain. She was rushing him in anger, something street life had taught him how to counter, and he knocked her down again.

"You're making this too easy," he taunted her.

Getting up, she rushed him, driving him into the wall. He grabbed her wrists, turning them so she was the one pinned. He held her arms on either side of her head and caged her legs with his when she tried to kick him. Chest to knees, he lay against her, the wall holding them up.

Her skin suddenly got hotter and the young fire bender tsked her, "No bending," he said, all too familiar with the surge of fire. Their hearts pounded and a fine layer or sweat glazed their skin.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"Admit that I won," he said.

"Make me," she said, struggling against his hold.

He tightened his grip, just a little. "I can hold you here all night," he said, faking a yawn.

"Son of a bitch, you think you're better then me?" she snarled.

"You think I'm the one with the superiority complex?" he asked incredulously, "That's rich!"

"Damnit, Mako, let me go!"

"Admit that I won," he said, keeping his voice level.

"No!"

"Then I hope you're comfortable like this."

"You're an asshole!" she raged.

"And you're a stubborn bitch," he countered.

For a moment, they stared each other down, breathing harshly. "You have thirty seconds to let me go," she said, low and dangerous. He was so very close to her. Every breath she took caused her chest to rub against his. It was making her think and feel strange things. Every where he touched her, she tingled.

"Or what?" he growled. His confidence grated on her nerves so she did the only thing she could think of.

Korra jerked her head up, catching his lips with hers. His eyes widened in surprise and his grip slackened. She wasted no time shoving him off her.

He stumbled back, falling hard on his ass. She meant to rush past him, but he caught her ankle and tripped her. She fell to the floor with a thud. He was on her in seconds, angry and confused.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Because I can!" she mimicked him from earlier.

"You're acting like a child!" he snapped.

"And you're not?" she shot back.

"Just admit I won, it's that simple."

"No!" she screamed at him.

They glared at each other in thick silence, neither will to give in to the other. He thought about how often it had happened in the past. "This is ridiculous!" he said finally, "What are you just going to stay like this all night?"

"If I have to," she said.

He gritted his teeth. All he needed was Bolin to come in and see them like this... or worse, Tenzin! "You know what?" he said' "Fine. Do what you do best, Korra,_ leave_." He got up and stomped into the kitchen area, pouring himself some water.

She sat up. Had Mako just given in? She sat there for a moment on the floor where he had left her, his words sinking in. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yep. See ya' later."

Korra got to her feet slowly, frowning. "Why?"

He stalked to her, his eyes dark with anger. "Because you're a spoiled, selfish brat and I don't have time for it. My life was fine without you in it before and it will be fine without you in it now!"

Her eyes went wide with hurt and sudden unshed tears. He didn't want her in his life? Normally he would have started to apologize. He hated hurting her, anyone really, but right now he was just too damn mad to care. "I hate you," she said with quiet anguish.

He stomped to the door and flung it open. "Well, heres some news, Sweetheart, I'm not so fond of you right now either!"

Korra squared her shoulder. "Fine!" she yelled, pushing her pain down and allowing her anger to rise. She all but ran out the door.

"Fine!" he yelled back, slamming it after her.

By the time she got t the bottom of the stairs, she was crying so hard she couldn't see. She made her way to the gym, it would be empty this time of night, and sank down onto a pile of mats.

Mako shoved the couch back into its original spot and straightened the things they had knocked over in the room. He was panting and tired, but he knew he would never be able to relax and sleep in this state. He was too angry, tense and hurt right now.

He caught sight of her bag and clenched his teeth. That's probably why she had come up here in the first place, he thought. Well, Bolin could bring it back to her tomorrow. He was no doubt going to apologize for his snarky comments anyway. Bo was just like that, he thought.

Maybe throwing a few punches in the gym would clear up some of this frustration and he could finally get some sleep tonight.

He saw her as soon as he walked in. She tried to dash away the tears, but he had already seen them. He sighed. Agni, he was an asshole.

Mako wanted to pull her into his arms, to comfort her and never let her go. All his anger melted away the moment she looked at him. She always did that to him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She sniffled and looked away. "Me. too."

He sat beside her and nudged her shoulder with his. "For what it's worth, that was a helluva brawl," he said, "Not bad."

Korra gave him a watery smile. "Yeah, well, you won."

He smiled and they fell into a companionable silence. The clock on Memorial Island chimed the hour and they jolted. "It's ten o'clock," he said, "It's getting late."

"Yeah, I should get going."

"Tenzin will worry," he agreed. Neither moved. They simple sat beside each other, searching each others eyes. "I didn't mean what I said up there," he said finally.

"When you kicked me out or-or when you said you didn't care?"

He winced. "Both. I was angry and... confused." He caught her hand. "Why did you kiss me?"

Her eyes darted from their hands to his eyes and away nervously. "It was the only thing I could think of," she said softly. The corner of his mouth tilted up.

His free hand came up to cup her cheek and her heart skipped a beat and then sped up. Mako leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. It was a quick kiss and when he broke it, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Its all I've been thinking about," he said, smiling softly.

"I-"

"I like you, Korra," he said softly, "It doesn't make sense, I know. You sure haven't made my life any easier, but it is what it is. I worry about you. You frustrate the hell out of me and make me so angry I can't think straight sometimes." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away, but he caught her chin and drew her eyes back to his. "But even when I'm worried or frustrated or mad... things are just better when you're with me. I don't want you to leave- ever- and I didn't want to care- but I do. I want to be with you, Korra."

Tears spilled unchecked down her cheeks and he whipped them away with his thumbs. She loved him, had for a long time now. He hadn't said he loved her, but he implied it. This should have been the best moment of her young life. But instead it broke her heart, just like she was about to break his.

"I- I can't."

His smile slipped into a frown. "What?"

"I love you," she blurted, "But I just can't. There's too much at stake right now. Amon, the championship, Bolin..."

"Bolin already knows how I feel," he said, "And the other two, we can face together, just like we have before."

"Amon already took Bolin. What if he comes for you next? What if he uses you to get to me?"

He shook his head. "We can deal with that if it comes up..."

"No, I'm dealing with this now," she said, "I don't want the people I love to get hurt because of me."

"What about Tenzin and his family? You haven't cut them out of your life. Why do it to me?"

"I can't risk it," she said.

"What if I want to risk it? It's worth it, Korra, you're worth it. Why can't I be?"

She pulled away from him. "I said I can't, ok?"

"No, of course it's not ok!" he said, "You can't tell me you love me and then say you don't want me around you. You can't mess with peoples heads like that!"

"I'm not trying to mess..."

"It's me, Korra, me! We have something and you just want to throw it away because you're afraid?"

"Don't you understand? I'm afraid for you!" she said, eyes pleading with him for acceptance.

"Why can't you let me help you? I want to be there for you. I want to help. We're supposed to be a team, but you can't even let me in," he said, hurt fueling his frustration. He ran his fingers through his hair.

She touched his arm. "Maybe when this is all over..."

"No, it doesn't work like that," he said vehemently, "Bolin was right, _'make a move or move on.'_ I made a move now you have to make a choice."

She shook her head and he yanked her into his arms. His throat felt thick and his eyes burned. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent deep into himself. "I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, tearing away from him and running from the gym.

He watched her go, hot moisture scalding his cheeks. He hadn't cried in eight years. "Me, too," he whispered. She had made her move, now it was time he moved on.


End file.
